t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Eagledawn
Eagledawn '''is a black she-cat with a white head, a white tail with a golden tip, golden eyes, and an unnaturally fluffy, golden neck. Description Appearance Eagledawn is a long-legged yet smaller-than-usual she-cat with a sleek, medium build and glossy jet-black fur with a white head and white tail, along with an unnaturally fluffy, feather golden neck, golden paws and tail tip. She has brilliant, detailed, bright eyes, a pink nose, and pink paw pads with a long scar running down her left flank. Character Eagledawn is kind and hopeful for her own future, though she has a short-tempered side that not many cats have seen. She worries when another puts themselves into danger, particularly if they are someone she cares about. She is extremely loyal and will not let anything get in the way of completing her orders. Eagledawn often gets lost in her own thoughts during her spare time, trying to recall the fractured memories of her past. Skills Eagledawn takes pride in her excellent hunting skill, though she prefers to hunt from the trees rather than on ground due to her conspicuous fur colour. It is noted that she is able to move efficiently and stealthily through trees. Despite this, her fighting skill is limited to only being able to defend herself. Life History Eaglekit was born in a distant forest with 4 other clans; ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. Eaglekit was born to Sleetstripe, a she-cat of ThunderClan, and a father who had died shortly before her birth in battle. Both Eaglekit and her mother had been captured by Twolegs, though soon escaped narrowly with their freedom. Whilst trying to return, Sleetstripe led the way, though the pair had been caught off guard by a swarm of rats and they were seperated, eventually ending up in different forests. Eaglekit instead found the camp to MoonClan. With her mother nowhere to be seen, Eaglekit joined. Though during the attack by the rogue, Darkness, Eaglekit escaped, joining Dapplestar's ShadowClan. Roleplay Eaglekit eventually grew bored of ShadowClan, leaving and joining RiverClan. Eventually, she realised this mistake and returned to ShadowClan, holding new grudges against Fernstar and Duskfall, as well as a friendship with Silverpaw. At the same time, another loner appeared. She grew to admire this loner, who joined ShadowClan under the name of Darkpath, and Eaglekit wished that he would be her mentor when the time came. Eaglepaw has formed up a bond with Rowanpaw, now Rowanflame. Eaglepaw has completed her training with her mentor Mothflight, now the leader of ShadowClan, and has been given her warrior name. After her warrior ceremony, Eagledawn is given the task to find Darkshine alongside Rowanflame. She accepts, and yet the pair are unable to locate the missing queen. As a result, they return, only to find that Darkshine had already returned to camp. Eagledawn witnesses a loner, Angelfrost, walk into camp alongside Hawkshadow. She was given Lunarpeak as an apprentice. Eagledawn later was informed by Flameclaw that she was expecting Rowanflame's kits, though she manages to see Lunarpeak through to the end of her training before becoming a queen. After a while, Eagledawn was forced to join the nursery, where she spended her time before giving birth to her four kits, named Wrenkit, Sunkit, Breezekit and Graykit. Both Breezekit and Eagledawn didn't survive the ordeal, and they now both walk the stars together, watching over Eagledawn's remaining kits. Pedigree '''Mother: Sleetstripe (deceased) Father: ''' Addertail (deceased) '''Mate: Rowanflame (status unknown) Sons: ''' Sunkit (living) Graykit (living) '''Daughters: Breezekit (deceased, StarClan member) Wrenkit (living) Relationships Sleetstripe- Eagledawn's mother, although the two only knew each other for the first few moons of Eagledawn's life. Addertail- Eagledawn's father, yet he had died shortly after she was born in a battle, and she never knew him. Rowanflame- The two are very close, and are potentially going to be mates in the near future. The two love each other and know it, and Eagledawn waits for him to ask her to be his mate. Rainfall- Eagledawn knew the elder as a kit and apprentice, and took a quick dislike to both her and Duskfall when Eagledawn left RiverClan to rejoin ShadowClan. However, Eagledawn had felt some remorse after Rainfall had passed. Breezeheart- Eagledawn feels sorry for Breezeheart because of her ordeal with Rowanflame, but otherwise avoids her, though she wishes that they would become some sort of friends. Angelfrost- Angelfrost has reminded Eagledawn of Squirrelflight, the deputy of ThunderClan, however other than that Eagledawn seems to have no connection to her, though Angelfrost claims to have some sort of relation with her. TriviaCategory:CatsCategory:Characters * As a kit, Eagledawn has lived in the time when Bramblestar was the leader of ThunderClan, though she remembers little of it. * Eagledawn's heart aches whenever she sees another cat from MoonClan in a separate Clan, knowing that she was only a kit at the time and that they probably don't remember her, even when they were former Clanmates. * She has a notably terrible sense of smell, but makes up for it with sharpened hearing and amazing eyesight. * Due to her conspicuous fur, Eagledawn uses an alternate method for hunting, and uses trees to hunt rather than surrounding foliage. * Eagledawn is inexperienced at fighting, but is a good hunter. * Eagledawn is a partially leucistic Bombay cat. The golden fur is due to a mutation in her genes. Quotes Images Eaglestar.png|Eagledawn drawn by Aquila R&E.png|Eagledawn with her mate, Rowanflame, drawn by Aquila. Eagledawn.jpg|Eaglekit drawn by Mirine14. TROTC Eagledawn-Death.png|Eagledawn's death